Sabor Ambrosía
by MagicAi
Summary: Will ha probado el alimento de los dioses—Néctar y Ambrosía—sólo tres veces y, en cada ocasión, tuvo un sabor diferente. ¡SOLANGELO!


_**Sabor Ambrosía.**_

La combustión espontánea sonaba como un riesgo menor, si a cambio podía averiguar a qué sabía esa cosa.

Will tenía once años, llevaba cinco meses en el campamento. Sus hermanos eran lo máximo, y a pesar de su edad, ya le permitían atender solo a los heridos, debido a su habilidad en el campo médico—probablemente, la única cosa que podía hacer que realmente servía para algo—. Le explicaron cómo diferenciar los medicamentos unos de otros sin leer las etiquetas—cosas de chicos de Apolo—, cuando utilizar Néctar o Ambrosía, y cuando medicinas mortales. Y a Will le iba bien, estaba feliz de ser útil.

Pero, aunque eso fuera cierto, no podía evitar estar curioso. Cada vez que algún paciente estaba grave, él le daba esas medicinas divinas como debía ser. Y entonces ocurría, las muecas de dolor de los chicos se relajaban y, en la mayoría de los casos, sonreían o suspiraban satisfechos, sin importar el dolor que, en teoría, deberían estar experimentando. ¿Por qué? ¿tan bien sabía esa cosa? ¿era una especie de anestesia, de modo que además de curarlos ya no sentían nada malo mientras esto ocurría?. Will le preguntó a uno de sus hermanos en una ocasión.

—La Ambrosía sabe como tu inconsciente quiere que lo haga, Will—le había explicado Lee—. Tus buenos recuerdos te darán una razón para salir del problema, y entonces te curarás.

—¿Puedo probarla?

—Dioses, ni se te ocurra, si la tomas sólo porque sí o en demasiadas cantidades, podría matarte.

¡Vaya! sí que eran extrictos.

Pero Will no era un guerrero, sabía que las probabilidades de necesitar la milagrosa medicina se resumían, básicamente, a nada. Y quería probarla, quería saber por qué hacía a todos tan felices. Así que lo hizo.

La enfermería estaba vacía, pues era la hora de la cena, y él se escabulló. Al principio, la Ambrosía no fue la gran cosa—apenas tomó un trocito—, aunque sabía como tierra. Will hizo una mueca, puaj, lección aprendida, si tomas medicina divina sin necesitarla, definitivamente no sabrá bien. Fue cuando estaba por irse que sintió un revoltijo desagradable en su estómago, y se asustó, ¿iba a explotar? dioses, qué asco. Salió corriendo del lugar, como si alejarse sirviera de algo. Como si no acabara de hacer una estupidez.

Estuvo enfermo una semana, pero no explotó, y no se quejaba. Lee lo miró severamente, como si supiera, pero nadie le dijo nada al respecto.

La segunda vez tenía catorce, y estaba en medio de una guerra.

La batalla de Manhattan. Cronos, titanes, personas heridas—o muertas, pero no quería pensar en eso—, y un chico llamado Nico junto a su ejército de zombies y el señor del Inframundo. Nada inusual. Will estaba cansado, y se había lastimado un brazo. Estaba mareado, sólo quería tirarse al piso y hacerse el muerto—quizás funcionara—, pero lo necesitaban, Annabeth no era la única herida, y, aunque tambaleante, siguió buscando heridos.

Entonces lo hizo, sin detenerse a pensar en la última vez que se había permitido probar la medicina divina. No quería repetir la experiencia, pero lo necesitaban, y estaría ahí aunque le costara la vida. Tomó un trago enorme de Néctar. Y esta vez, supo como a los malvaviscos que sus hermanos le preparaban de niño en la fogata. Y lo curó. Y fue genial.

Y ganaron la guerra.

Pero luego comenzó a pensar. ¿Y si lo que él utilizó para sí mismo hubiese podido salvar a alguien más? ¿Y si lograba salvar a Luke? ¿O a su hermano? Will se arrepintió bastante de haber tomado la Ambrosía esa vez.

La tercera vez fue la mejor. Tenía quince, y estaba en una misión.

Esta vez sí la necesitaba sin lugar a dudas, su mirada era borrosa y pensaba que eso—esa difuminada imagen de un hijo de Hades corriendo hacia él—sería probablemente lo último que vería. Nico comenzó a hablarle y decirle que se concentrara, entonces sacó un trozo de Ambrosía y, sosteniendo su cabeza, lo obligó a tragarla. Will masticó, no sabía cómo lograba siquiera mover la mandíbula. Le dolía todo, y a la vez no sentía nada. Tenía frío, y las manos de Nico estaban heladas. Y él se veía tan preocupado, como si estuviese apunto de llorar. Will no quería que Nico llorara, por eso masticó.

De cualquier forma, la Ambrosía sabía genial. Era un sabor que se sabía de memoria, como menta—fría, refrescante— y chocolate derretido—cálido, dulce—. Y Will supo que si ese recuerdo en particular no lo mantenía con vida, entonces nada lo haría. La Ambrosía sabía como los labios de Nico.

O, quizás, Nico era quien tenía sabor a Ambrosía. El alimento de los dioses. Quizá suspiró, sintiéndose mejor y sonriendo. Nico lo besó.

Mientras existiese la posibilidad de volver a sentir ese sabor, probablemente nada lo mataría.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Sé que debería estar escribiendo el cuarto robo, pero necesitaba distraerme un poco del fic(me distraigo del Solangelo escribiendo Solangelo), y como ya tenía escritos dos párrafos, decidí acabar éste. Además, el otro día estaba hablando con Zuette de lo poco habituales que son los besos en mis historias e, irónicamente, se me ocurrió esto. No es mucho, pero espero que no sea tan patético como creo que es. Si les parece ¡Review! si no les parece, pues... no sé, iré a deprimirme por allá.**_

 _ **Nos leemos por ahí, y que los dioses los acompañen.**_


End file.
